Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), battery electric vehicles (BEVs), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are powered by electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage (HV) current for powering these types of electric machines is typically supplied by a high voltage traction battery system. Electrified vehicle battery systems may employ one or more battery modules that include a plurality of battery arrays.
In a vehicle assembly line, a vehicle spare-wheel tub comprised of sheet metal components may be dipped in one or more tubs as part of the painting process. The tub may be first dipped into a phosphate wash which cleans oil off of the assembly and coats it with phosphate, and then into an E-coat bath which acts as a corrosion resistant primer and provides an electrostatic charge on the sheet metal surface for later painting. As the assembly moves into and out of the tubs, the vehicle door assembly will fill with liquids, and large drain slots are provided at the bottom of the door assembly for draining out such liquids. Such drain slots may not desirable after the assembly has been painted.